


Itch ⇢Drarry

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Harry is a Tease, Lights Camera Drarry 2020, Lols, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Harry Potter, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Read at Your Own Risk, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, i was bored, should i continue?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: draystic._.king : sorry, I'm pretty sure I like dicks :))siriusly.dom : um- who's this?draystic._.king : isn't this Carmiley from Hufflepuff?siriusly.dom : No, but tell me more ;)---Draco rejects a admirer over text, but it's actually a really 'desperate' Gryffindor.Top HarryI never wrote a text fic before this is my first, I was bored and had an idea so if you want me to continue please inform!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Drarry





	1. Kinda Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I created this on wattpad, now I'm sharing it to my 0 subscribers😭

draystic._.king : sorry, I'm pretty sure I like dicks :))

siriusly.dom : um- who's this?

draystic._.king : isn't this Carmiley from Hufflepuff?

siriusly.dom : is typing...

siriusly.dom : No, but tell me more ;)


	2. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't like being called sweetheart by someone he doesn't know, not to mention, he seems entitled

siriusly.dom : hey, aren't you going to text back?

siriusly.dom : sweetheart, i miss you.

draystic._.king is typing...

....

draystic._.king is typing...

....

draystic._.king is typing...

draystic._.king : wtf


	3. Friends, and sexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes putting large things inside holes

draystic._.king : bloody! why were you texting me at 2am??!

siriusly.dom : cuz we frens...?

draystic._.king is typing...

draystic._.king : no

siriusly.dom : y? :((

draystic._.king : i've only known you for 24 hours. Besides, I let some... personal, things slip...

siriusly.dom : liking dicks are normal, I'm actually quite fascinated ;)

draystic._.king : good for you....do you?

siriusly.dom : do i wot??

draystic._.king : do you

draystic._.king : um

draystic._.king : do you like dicks too?...

siriusly.dom : well, I like putting dicks inside.

siriusly.dom : y? want to have my cock in your hole? I'd give it to you if you like.

seen/ 3:32p.m


	4. Charlii Amielo and Carddison Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlii and Amielo and Carddison Fae likes to ride Harry, They don't exist

draystic._.king : your username is trash, what does it even mean?

siriusly.dom : ugh! I'm offended!

siriusly.dom : sirius is a pun and an inside joke (Sirius Black, serious? Get it? Hahaha, funny right?) 

draystic._.king : the fact that you think that's funny, is funny.

siriusly.dom : so i'll just ignore that- the dom means dominance, because I'm a real in control kinda guy ;) if I was gay I would've been the top 😏

draystic._.king : the only thing you're in control of is your horrible humor and flirting, which I might add, is horrible.

siriusly.dom : the ladies love me

draystic._.king : that's why the guys don't🙄.

siriusly.dom : did Charlii said that?

draystic._.king : who?

siriusly.dom : Charlii Amielio, because last night he was on his knees telling me how much he loves when i'm inside of him, oh! Carddison too :))

draystic._.king : * just copied recent message*  
  
|siriusly.dom |

so i'll just ignore that- the dom means dominance, because I'm a real in control kinda guy ;) if I was gay I would've been the top 😏  
  
*draystic._.king highlighted sentence*  
'if I was gay I would've been the top 😏'

draystic._.king : confusion??

and haha those people doesn't exist  
#loser

siriusly.dom : is typing...


	5. Confirmation that Gryffindors are Obsessed with Slytherins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ಥ‿ಥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which house are you in?  
> I'm gryffindor+ Slytherin lol

siriusly.dom : atleast i'm active! i just didn't want to give their full name

draystic._.king : it's been two days-  
you shouldn't have told me anything tbh

siriusly.dom : wateva. Are you Slytherin?

draystic._.king : yuh

siriusly.dom : i figured, ya'll party poopers 

draystic._.king : sIr WE ARE THE VIBEZ!

draystic._.king : are you Gryffindor?

siriusly.dom : Yeh, y?

draystic._.king : no wonder why you seem so obsessed with us ;) babe, we can't help that we're better 

siriusly.dom : says who?

draystic._.king : your mom, I bet she was obsessed too 😘

seen/ 4 days ago 7a.m


	6. Talk with Pans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seeks for Pansy's help, he's a little bit oblivious

The time of when the text are important!

draystic._.king : pans :(( am i an idiot?

panties.and.pans: prrty much y?

draystic._.king : i think I just scare away a really nice guy :((

draystic._.king : He's really nice and funny, I was planning to use him as whenever I'm bored contact but now hes in my frequents :((

draystic._.king : i wasn't trying to be sassy or rude, heck I didn't even know what I did :((

panties.and.pans: FUCK IS TGAT FOUR FROWNY FACDES WITH TWO MOITHS IN A ROW? babes..,.

draystic._.king : yeh :(( so what?

panties.and.pans: dnt wrry! maybe he doesn't have any WiFi Or maybe he's just teasing you, you know if you guys have been talking he wouldn't just disappear, maybe he's buying a ring!

draystic._.king : he'sonline right now :((

draystic._.king : i don't know whats WiFi :(((

draystic._.king : [image attached]

panties.and.pans: oh

panties.and.pans: I mean, did you guys reach to the point where you both knew about families?

draystic._.king : no, uhhh im such an idiot, text you back soon okay?

panties.and.pans: dwygd dray x3

delivered/ 4:a.m


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Pansy knows things, Hermione and Pansy are friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-chapter becuz y not

panties.and.pans: they're txting each other aren't they?

WormyMione': yup. So oblivious.

WormyMione': did you watch it?

panties.and.pans: yh! It's pretty good, I wouldn't imagine someone like you watching those kind of shows

WormyMione': haha, me too. Ron actually made me got into it, he forced my book down and let me watched the whole S1 we had a Defence Against The Dark Arts in the morning, I still passed Uw

panties.and.pans: noice XD. how are you?

WormyMione': what do you mean? I'm good

panties.and.pans: how are you guys? Like how's you and Ron?

WormyMione': we're doing good.How are you and Blaise?

panties.and.pans: noice, Blaise and I are frens :)

WormyMione': doesn't look like that to me :D ;)

panties.and.pans: yeah, k.nite

WormyMione': nite 😊

delivered/ 11:59 p.m


	8. Honestly, he just likes talking to the guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like they go to same school or anything.

draystic._.king : hey

draystic._.king : i feel bad

draystic._.king : because I can feel that you feel bad?

draystic._.king : honestly i don't know

draystic._.king : but i feel like an idiot

draystic._.king : i hurt you

draystic._.king : and i didn't know 

draystic._.king : that's why I'm a fool

draystic._.king : to pick such a sensitive comment without knowing anything about you

draystic._.king : and niw i scared you away :))

draystic._.king : i really like you

draystic._.king : not in that way, but in that way

draystic._.king : you're really good company

draystic._.king : and Gryffindor's are truly friendly, understanding, easy to talk to because you can trust them, you don't have to worry about saying or doing anything because they accept you right away, they can make you smile and wayyy more

draystic._.king : maybe that's just you :)

draystic._.king : Ugh what ever I'm ranting nad you're probably doing... Important stuff

draystic._.king : forgive me? 

draystic._.king : and ugh I'm...

draystic._.king : I don't being like this but for you, I'm sorry...it's not like we're gonna meet each other anyways

seen/now

When they go to the same school, talk to each other everyday, goes to almost the same classes, plays quidditch together, basically interact more than they do with clothing, but they won't meet each other anyways...


	9. Muggle Phrases Are Not For Draco And Drarry is Oblivious asf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, familiar

siriusly.dom : why'd you stop :D O tell me so s'more!

draystic._.king : bloody git!

siriusly.dom : that i am

draystic._.king : well?

siriusly.dom : all is forgiven, I wasn't mad at you btw, ig i wasn't over it like I thought😅

draystic._.king : that takes time, you shouldn't get over it, but accept it.

siriusly.dom : sml, are we on the same road? Looks like you know quite a lot about these situations

draystic._.king : I actually don't, i'm on bad terms with my dad and my mom loves him 

siriusly.dom : bad terms!? Does he hurt you? Bcuz istg!

draystic._.king : well mentally at least, but that doesn't matter! U still could've texted me you know 😒

siriusly.dom : I was procrastinating! （・∀・）

draystic._.king : sure cyaan

siriusly.dom : cyaan?

draystic._.king : i learn it as a muggle speech thingy, are u muggle? 

siriusly.dom : halfblood, but its sure Jan-

draystic._.king : Who's Jan¿?

siriusly.dom : nvm can i know the colour of your eyes?

draystic._.king : what

siriusly.dom : did you not read it correctly?

draystic._.king : right. grey, why?

siriusly.dom : mine's green

siriusly.dom : dazzling green✨ uwu

draystic._.king : green? My favorite's color is green! May I see I picture?

siriusly.dom : only if I see yours first ;)

draystic._.king : sure

draystic._.king : [image attached]

siriusly.dom : [image attached]

siriusly.dom : ur face looks so familiar lol

draystic._.king : same with you to be honest 👁👄👁


	10. You Gotta Know How Your Lover types!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not my husband typing

draystic._.king : heyyy wassup??

siriusly.dom : yo! where's my bb?

draystic._.king : bb?

siriusly.dom : yeah, dray

draystic._.king : i'm right here wdym?

siriusly.dom : nah fam, i know how my bb types, and definitely not in abbreviations, he types like an angel, perfect and slow, and be doesn't ask me 'wassup' he insults me and breaks my heart in every way possible. Who r u?

draystic._.king : wo ho-ho! u got me, why u txting him? I'm his bf

siriusly.dom : he's too single to not be single nice joke, I actually cackled

draystic._.king : dude- you've only been texting him for 3 wks

siriusly.dom : planning to marry him soon, yeah problem?

draystic._.king : just that we haven't come up with a ship name and the obvious facts between this relationship

siriusly.dom : that's bcuz we are anonymous lovers (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

siriusly.dom : wanna tell me who's my babymomma? we could marry sooner! C'mon help me out here ;)

draystic._.king : it's more fun this way, and bring back some wand licorice, herms and ron wants sum

siriusly.dom : wait hol on' back tf up!? Wot?!

seen/2 mins ago


	11. Happy Bday bbg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was on Oct.5 it was originally posted on wattpad, but please wish her a belated happy Bday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dunno what ao3 is, she's a wattpad girl lol

alayneuchiha

Spam her happy birthday rn f$$$kers the only fallen angel that ever lived, this is her sister obsxlou which is also a fallen angel but no one has to know...

alayneuchiha I fxking love you zombie, dabi shit awwww 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💫☹️😭✨🔫💞😌💅🏽


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco hasn't lost his virginity, and Harry Potter is bi

draystic._.king : Merlyn! Guess what I found out today!?

siriusly.dom : You lost your virginity? Nooo😭

draystic._.king : What- bloody no. Today I went to hogs made with Luna Lovegod, I overheard some 6th years gossiping about Harry Potter.

Harry raised a brow in curiosity, pulling back his burgundy curtains and diving into bed, he smelled the lavender scented sheets and turned his attention back to the device.

siriusly.dom : yeh? what they be saying?

draystic._.king : Something about him being bisexual

sirusly.dom : oh, that's obvious

draystic._.king : you knew??

sirusly.dom : yeah, im really good friends with him, you can't believe who he has a crush on, he can't believe it either

draystic._.king: who, tell meee

siriusly.dom : no can't do, why, you like him?

draystic._.king : ofcourse 

sirius.dom : whatt???!!

draystic._.king: *not i mevnt ofcoirs not

siriusly.dom : i'm not convinced ;)

8:32 p.m


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry added Hermione to the chat, maybe he shouldn't but he's glad he found out something

siriusly.dom added wormie.mione

drastic._.king: you're friends with a Mudblood?

siriusly.dom: excuse me?

wormie.mione: I prefer the terms confident and natural, thank you very much

sirusly.dom : are you really one of those mental purebloods that like to put themselves higher than others?

draystic._.king : it is the way I was raised, and I do think differently of them yes, they don't deserve magic if they weren't Born in it it's basically taboo, especially the know-it-all ones

wormie.mione: if you're referring to me as a know-it-all, you are wrong, because I still don't understand how many possible braincells it takes for entitled purebloods to act maturely, it could be that they don't own up to their flooding intelligence, infact

draystic._.king: are you mocking me?

wormie.mione : am I?

sirusly.dom : is she?

draystic._.king: are you really taking her side? She's filth, a disgrace to the wizarding world! Please don't tell me you're one?!

sirusly.dom : and what if I am? sometimes you don't look on the status of a person, but look on the good and the warmth, you'll be surprised to see a when a homeless man rise as a king.

sirius.dom and 1 other left the chat

drastic._.king: | 

3:15 p.m (the time rn lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter but I was running out of ideas, I'm actually working on another book, which I know you'd like! More chappys coming out soonnn~


End file.
